Fire in His Eyes
by Unique Art
Summary: -One-shot- Ryou is nearly broken, and Bakura is satisfied. But one young visitor from the past has an odd, lingering effect on the yami. What could this mean for Ryou and Bakura?


I've been so...busy...But I'm still live! Today is literally the only day I can type for at least a week. I'm so tired, and I don't have enough time in the day to do anything - even write. But today is almost completely free, and I have been writing and thinking about this for a while. It's almost confusing, but in a good way, I think.

Amane makes a large appearance! I described her as I see her, since we have no indication what she was like. Her part was so much fun to write, and Bakura's reactions are priceless. This is in the yami's POV, and could be considered OOC. I'm not sure how I feel about that fact, but I don't think this is extreme. I may also be yaoi if you squint, but it wasn't meant to be that way. I hope you enjoy this, readers!

**DISCLAIMER:**Standard thing:I own nothing.

**-0-0-0-0-**

He had his head bent low over the desk, pouring over his homework. His hair was all I could see of him, since his back was facing me. I was leaning on the doorway, watching him in his misery. He was terrified of me, and I knew it. It showed by the way he was stiff and hurried, trying to be silent so he wouldn't bother me that night.

I took small pride in that, since he was not one to be easily broken. For the longest time he fought my every move with the stubbornness I also had in my youth.

Now, he was like a limp doll, giving me control and just shutting himself away. The fire in his eye was gone, and that spark of hate had glazed over. He was weak and broken.

I often watched him, observing how his progress was going. He would soon be no more, if my estimation were correct. I had to admit, the child lasted longer than I ever imagined, but all things must fall and crumble eventually. He's no exception.

I grinned slightly. I could almost taste his fear of me! It was a sweet, satisfying taste.

Suddenly, interrupting my thought, my vision began to fade. The room was wavering and became a hazy gray fog. The boy faded away into nothing, and the walls around me ceased to exist. I was standing in the cloudy blankness, all alone.

"Hey!" I yelled, startled at the change of scenery. "What's going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Thief?"

I snapped my head back, enraged at the voice that answered me. In the middle of the mist was a lone figure. It was a young girl, maybe about fourteen. She has soft, shoulder-length black hair with side-swept bangs. Her skin was a radiant cream color, and she seemed to glow from within. She was thin and draped in a silky white dress that flowed into the background. She was almost pretty, I suppose.

But what really startled me were her eyes. They were a milky brown, similar to those of my hikari. They were full of young innocence that only a small child had. They were also full of soft compassion, I could tell, but they were clouded by extreme sorrow and hate. They had an odd sense of wisdom no child should have, like she had looked Death square in the eye.

I thought I knew her.

A small, almost satisfied smile appeared on her face. "You do know me," she said, her voice strong and confident.

"What?" I asked, blinking at the girl. "How did you do that?"

Her gaze never wavered. "Oh, I'm rather good at reading people. And you _do_ know me, Thief King. If you search that little brain of yours, you'll find out."

I growled, angered by her hidden insult. But I did try to find her in my memories despite that. Her eyes bore into mine, like she was searching my soul. Suddenly, I knew who she was.

"You're his sister. Amane Bakura."

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

I arched an eyebrow. "But you died, if I remember my host's story correctly."

"So did you. And yet here we both are."

I rolled my eyes, not at all impressed by her slightly witty tongue. "Yes. But why are we both standing here? Where is_ here_, anyway?"

She snorted. "Does it really matter?"

"What sort of game are you playing, child?" I snarled.

The girl took at step closer, unafraid of me. "I just wanted to see the man that made my brother's life a living nightmare. And ask him why. Why did he do that to him?"

"Here I am, and I have my reasons, none that I will explain to you," I spat, "a mere lost soul. Your brother is mine. He is my light, my host, and my hikari and slave."

To my surprise, a small, sad smile came to her lips. "You don't really know him, then. I figured as much."

I snapped, "What does that mean? Of course I know him! I'm the other half of his soul. You surely can't know him more than me."

"That's where your wrong, Thief. Do you know anything of him before you appeared? Do you know how much he struggled with life? How he pushed through it all?" She chuckled. "He was always the best big brother, even after I was gone. He was just so strong...And it kills me a dozen times over again how much you influence him."

"My light is weak!"

"You're wrong. He is the strongest person I know!" Her eyes narrowed. "When we were young, I was bullied by all the time. Ryou...he would yell at them, and stand up for me, even though they mocked him for it. His life was torture at school! And home wasn't much better for him. Mum always worked to make up for our dad, who was inconsistent with his work. He was always mad at Ryou for not being perfect, even when he tried his best. Mum tried to cool him down, but she was gone a lot. Ryou had no refuge.

"We were really close. He always comforted me, and put my schoolwork before his own. And he was only eight, and me seven! And Ryou always took the blame for everything, even when it was my fault. He didn't want Dad to yell at me." She paused, her eyes saddening. "Then, when I was in the car accident...He was traumatized. He was hurt beyond belief, and kids didn't understand him. But he tried to stay strong for Dad, who only pushed him away." She took a breath. "And you came along. I thought you would be like a brother, and help him the way I couldn't. But you hurt him and his friends, never once loving him or looking at you selfish, cruel ways. He took it all from you without a word!

"All he wants is to be cared for! And you torture him. He shows compassion to everyone, despite his aching heart." Her eyes changed to an unreadable emotion. "He even cares for you."

"What?" I cried, startled by her statement. "The kid hates me!"

She shook her head. "He cares for you, Thief. He wants to help you. He knows how awful your life was, and wishes he could do something." She frowned. "I don't know why. You don't deserve him, you _monster_. And yet he doesn't hate you! You hurt him so bad, and he forgives you every time." Her stare was cold. "Every. Single. Time! And I'll never get it. You're terrible, and he's the only one willing to accept you. And you hurt _him _the most!" she screamed, anger pouring like acid from her mouth.

I blinked, what she had said filling my mind. Mixed emotions filled me, ones I couldn't explain. A little, unknown feeling sat in the bottom of my chest, and my heart felt heavy with something I knew nothing of.

_He...cares?_

"Yes."

I looked up at her, and her eyes greeted me.

"I wish I could yell at you more...make you pay for what you have done! But Ryou sees something in you, for whatever reason he has." A small sigh escaped her. "I hope you realize this, for it's my time to go. Thief, please, fix my broken brother. He needs you, and you need him." Amane smiled a bit. "Put the fire back in his eyes!"

With that, she faded away.

The walls seemed to manifest again, and all of the details of the room fell back in place. There sat my light, still ignorant to my presence. He had no idea I had seen what I did.

I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, causing the floor to creak. My light froze, back straightening. He turned his head, his hair swishing with him. When his eyes locked on mine, fear and shock flooded them instantly.

"Bakura!" he yelped, eyes widening. "What's...wrong?"

My eyes narrowed as I studied him.

_Is what she said true? Is he really as strong as she says? Does he really care for me?_

"I...I'm sorry, uh..." he stuttered, staring at me with a deer-in-a-headlight look.

I frowned. "Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be cooking?"

He bit his lip. "I...have a lot of homework, a-and I'm not...hu-hungry..."

"Go."

My light blinked, and reluctantly stood up. "Yes, _master_," he muttered sarcastically, not even realizing it.

I growled, ticked by his sharp comment. "You dare to say that, host?"

Ryou's eyes doubled in size, and he didn't move a muscle. "Bakura, I...didn't mean...honest! I didn't mean for i-it...to, um...I'm, so-sorry!"

I took a step toward him, my face set in a menacing snarl.

Everything about him bugged me! The way he reflected my looks, his fear, his stutter and accent, and most of all...how he looked at me like I was a…

_You don't deserve him, you _monster.

"Why are you so defiant, my light? You surely know you can never win against me, your superior," I whispered softly, voice dripping with threat. He recoiled, but other than that, didn't move. I took two more steps toward him until I was mere inches away from his shaking body. He stared up at me with pleading eyes, as if begging me not to hit him.

_All he wants is to be cared for! And you torture him._

That was like an invitation to me. If he was weak enough to plea, he should be taught a lesson. I growled, and narrowed my eyes on his. Fear was evident in his face, but also an air of knowing. In those dull brown eyes, I saw a sense of pain. I saw emotional scars that I had caused. Usually I would consider that a victory, but...was it?

_But you hurt him and his friends, never once loving him or looking at you selfish, cruel ways. He took it all from you without a word!_

Why was this kid so confusing? He made me so mad! Why did he have to make my head spin? I knew he hated me, but...

_He even cares for you._

I pulled my hand pack, getting ready to hit my hikari. He shuddered as he saw it, but he knew I had him trapped with his back to his desk. He closed his eyes, and waited for the impact.

_You hurt him so bad, and he forgives you every time._

Anger boiled inside of me. I growled, and swung my hand at his face as fast as I could. He winched, but didn't move. Why didn't he fight back?

_He needs you, and you need him._

My hand was mere millimeters away, my fingers grazing his skin.

_Put the fire back in his eyes!_

Impact should have come there. Moans of pain and more hits should have followed. Satisfaction should have filled my face, knowing I had won. Pain should have exploded in he cheek.

But it didn't.

My hand just touched his face, skin against skin. The gesture was almost...gentle, I suppose.

His eyes fluttered open to look at me. They were full of confusion and uneasiness. His eyes flickered to my fist, which was still lingering on his cheek. Slowly, he reached up with his porcelain fingers and put his hand over mine. We stood there for a second, eyes locked, crimson and chocolate staring, waiting for the other to move.

Neither of us did.

Finally I whispered, "I can't hurt you." I pulled my hand away, and let it fall to my side. His fingers followed suit. "I can't."

I started backing away, but our eyes never moved from their gaze. I stopped at the doorway, frozen at the spot. I was looking, waiting for something I wasn't sure of. Searching for an unknown thing. At first, he stared blankly back, just lost and dazed. But then, a tiny, unnoticeable flicker of a smile lit up his features, and his eyes twinkled slightly.

They twinkled in a sad memory of what they used to do, before me. A small spark lit up his orbs, in a sad way. And maybe, just possibly, something happened like that to me as well.

_Well, Amane, it isn't much...but it's a start._

**-0-0-0-0-**

I think it was alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
